Finding My Own Happily Ever After
by Rising Phoenix416
Summary: She was tired of living in other people's shadows. After losing Damon to Elena she wants her own fairy tale ending and now nothing is going to stand in her way of getting it.
1. Broken Hearted

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

You know that feeling you get when everything seems to be falling apart around you. When all you want to do is scream, cry and beg the one you love not to leave you. That all-consuming feeling of your heart being shattered. Well that's all I could feel as I watch the love of my life get married to my best friend.

I had finally thought that maybe just maybe someone had chosen me over Elena. That he had picked me and we could be happy together. I loved him more than anything and at the time I would have given him my whole heart if he had asked for it. I guess you could call me a fool to let him have that much power over me, but I would have told you it would be worth it to have him.

But in the end I guess I wasn't enough. She made her choice and she chose him, not caring that she was in the process destroying me. She didn't even care that she already had someone who loved her completely. Stefan would have died for her and yet that wasn't enough. She left him without a second thought.

So here I stand watching her get married to Damon wishing that by some miracle he would change his mind. But as I watch them and see the love between them I can't help but feel the last of my hope dwindle away. But I stand strong. I hold in my tears and I put on a smile that hides my agony.

As the preacher says those famous words "If any do not agree on the marriage of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace." I look at Damon and surprisingly he looks back. I think of how much I would love to walk up there and tell him how much I need him and that I would do anything to have him give me a chance. But I don't. I just stare at him and remember all the good times we've had. It feels like hours that we just stare into each other's eyes and a part of me foolishly wishes that he would change his mind. But he doesn't.

"Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." I faintly hear as I walk out of the church. I leave Fells Church and all of its memories behind me and I don't look back.

Damon made his choice and now I'm making mine.

I'm going to find my own happily ever after and this time I'm not going to let anything stand in my way.

**Hey hope you like my new story. Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. The chapters won't always be this short.**


	2. Fresh Start

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

I wanted to get as far away from Fells Church as possible. I wanted to forget about everyone there and start anew. As I was trying to think of a place that would be perfect for my escape I remembered a place my friend, Stacy, had told me about when we were in high school. She had distant relatives living there and said that when she would visit she would spend most of her time at the beach. It would get cold there and most of the time it was raining, but the people who lived in the town were always so nice that it made up for it. As I thought about the perfect beach and the fact it was across the country I knew it would be perfect for my fresh start. The town was called La Push and I had a feeling that something important was waiting for me there.

I called and talked to the real estate agents in La Push and bought a cute ranch style house near the ocean. It was newer and I fell in love with it at first sight.

It took me a day to get everything ready for the move. I was 18 and my parents didn't seem to mind all that much that their little girl was leaving the nest. I guess they knew it was going to happen sooner or later. With promises to my parents to stay in touch and be safe I was off. I already had movers come and pack my stuff up so it would be waiting for me at the new house

After a 49 hour car trip I was finally at my new house. As I stepped out of the car the first thing that hit me was the salty scent of the ocean air. I could hear the waves crashing on the shore and it gave me that calming feeling that I was finally home.

As I stepped into my new house I saw all the boxes scattered around from the movers. The house was bigger than I thought with three bedrooms, a living and dining room. A huge kitchen and a ginormous master bathroom. All in all it was perfect.

I set down my bag and headed towards the kitchen, to start un-packing. As I was half way through the boxes, there was a knock at the door. I put down the bowl I had just gotten out and headed towards the door. There was a petite woman and a giant man standing on the porch. The woman had long scars running down the left side of her face. But even with the scars the woman was beautiful.

"Hi we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm Emily and this is my fiancé Sam." She said stretching out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi I'm Bonnie McCullough. Do you want to come in?" I asked politely. Her fiancé, the giant, Sam was huge. Standing at 6ft 8 or 9, he looked like he could bench press a car. But he seemed nice enough as he gave me a smile and walked inside with Emily following close behind him.

"You have a beautiful home." Emily told me kindly as she looked around.

"Thanks. I still have a lot of boxes that I need to un- pack. But I like it here so far."

"So where did you move from?" Emily asked politely. She didn't ask as if she wanted to know only to get the scoop on the new girl, like so many in Fells Church would have. She seemed genuinely interested.

"I moved from Fells Church, Virginia."

"Wow that's far. Must be a big change"

"Yeah But sometimes change is good." I told her truthfully.

"So are you in high school?" Sam asked, finally speaking.

"No I actually graduated last year." I told him.

"Oh well I have some friends of mine who also just graduated you should meet them sometime." He told me nicely.

"Yeah that would be a great idea" said Emily cutting in.

"Were having a bonfire on the beach tomorrow. There'll be food, and music. It'll be a lot of fun you should come." I figured I had nothing to lose. And it would be nice to make some friends.

"Yeah it sounds like fun. What time should I be there?" I was actually getting excited for this

"It starts at 9 on first beach."

We spent another hour just talking about the area and trivial things. They seemed like really nice people and I was really starting to like my idea of moving here. Around 5 they had to leave. I gave Emily a hug and told her I would see her tomorrow. She seemed excited and told me she couldn't wait. Sam gave me a smile and a goodbye and then they left me to finish un- packing.

Once I had started I ripped through those boxes like a hurricane. I had unpacked the kitchen, dining and living rooms. I had un- packed my room and bathroom also. All I had left were the guest rooms. At around 11 I finally went to sleep thinking about the bonfire and how much I already liked La Push.

**Hope you like the chapter leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Bonfire!

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Wish I could own Damon Salvatore though!**

**So you briefly hear from Meredith in this chapter and shes kinda OOC. Hope you all enjoy! **

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Meredith. She was the only one besides my family that I had told about me leaving.

"Hey Meredith how are you?" I asked groggily as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Well someone sounds like they had a busy night." She said teasingly. "How are you liking Washington. Seen any hot guys yet?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"No I've been too busy un-packing. But the people seem nice enough. I met some neighbors yesterday and they invited me to a bonfire tonight." I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

"A bonfire huh? Well, have fun but not too much, I wouldn't want you to forget about me."

"Haha very funny, but I doubt that will happen. I've got to go but I'll talk to you later." I told her as I sipped my coffee on my way to my room.

"Ok have fun tonight and don't do anything I wouldn't do." I could practically see the smirk on her face.

"Oh please like I haven't heard that before miss, slept- with -our -history -teacher." I said smirking

"Yeah well what's life without adventure? But seriously find a good guy and have fun. I got to go but I'll talk to you later Bonnie." I hung up with a sigh. I was really starting to miss her.

I had a quick shower then got dressed. I grabbed my keys then headed out for some breakfast.

I found a cute diner and headed in. There weren't many people inside and a waitress named Kim gave me a booth.

"So your new in town right?" she asked me as I sat down. As she saw the confusion on my face she said.

"Sorry it's kind of obvious who the new people are when you live in such a small town." She responded looking embarrassed.

"Oh no it's ok and yeah I moved here yesterday."

"That's cool. So are you graduated yet?" she asked nicely

"Yeah, last year." I said as I read over the menu she handed me.

"Oh me to. I'm so happy to be done with that place." She said happily.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I'm Bonnie McCullough by the way."

"Oh I'm Kim Connweller nice to meet you." She was a sweet girl and I could already tell we would be good friends.

We chatted about the town and things we had in common while I ate and as I was leaving we traded numbers. As I was about to walk out I thought about something.

"Hey are you going to be at the bonfire tonight? My neighbors Emily and Sam invited me to go." I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. My boyfriend Jared is good friends with Sam. I'll introduce you to him and our friends tonight." She said with a smile.

"Ok cool. I'll see you tonight." I said goodbye and headed for my car. As I was passing the woods I caught something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like a huge silver blur running through the woods. I opened up my psychic senses a little, but couldn't sense anything. I brushed it off and got into my car and headed home.

I finished un-packing the rooms then looked at the clock. It was 8:15 so I looked through my closet for something to wear to the bonfire. I put on my black skinny jeans and a turquoise v neck shirt. I put a black leather jacket with it and my black ankle boots. I looked in the mirror to see how my outfit turned out. I decided that I would also try out a new wardrobe when I moved. Step out of my comfort zone a little. After I approved my outfit I grabbed my keys and purse and headed for the bonfire.

Once I made it over to the beach I spotted the bonfire easily. There was a huge roaring fire with 20 or so people spread out and talking around it. I made my way towards the fire and spotted Kim who was hanging onto who I assumed was Jared. As I got closer to the group a strange feeling came over me. I couldn't place it. As I saw Kim waving me over I shook off the feeling and ignored it.

"Hey, you made it!" she said as I reached her. She gave me a hug then turned to her boyfriend.

"This is Jared. Jared this is Bonnie, the one who I met at the diner."

"Hey it's nice to meet you. " He said giving me a smile.

"Yeah you to." Jared looked over towards the fire. He was tall like Sam but a little shorter. He was crazy buff to though. Geeze what is in the water around here?

"So do you want to meet the rest of them?" Kim asked leading me towards the fire.

"Yeah sure." I was a little nervous to be meeting all these people. But so far everyone here has been nothing but nice so I brushed the feelings off and followed Kim and Jared.

"Hey guys this is Bonnie McCullough. She's new here so be nice." Jared said introducing me. As they all looked me over I couldn't help but notice how all the guys looked similar. They were all tall, with russet skin, and were very muscular. I saw Emily stand up and come towards me. She gave me a hug and turned towards everyone.

"Hey I'm so glad you're here. Ok so you've already met Kim, Jared and Sam. Now those guys sitting by the grill are Brady, Collin and Seth." As she said their names they looked up and gave me a smile and a wave. I smiled back and listened as she continued.

"The girl sitting by the fire is Leah." Leah was tall for a girl. She was even taller than Meredith and she was 5ft 8. As I looked at her she looked like she wished she could be anywhere but here. I gave a slight smile and she nodded in my direction.

"Those guys wrestling in the sand over there are Embry and Quill. Quill's the taller one." I laughed when I saw them. They had grins on their faces and when they heard there names they broke apart and looked up at me.

"Hey I'm Embry. " The lankier one, Embry said. He came up to me and I shook his hand.

"Hey I'm Bonnie." I said with a grin. I watched as Kim came up to Emily and said she needed her help with the food. I nodded as she told me she would be back in a minute.

There were two more guys who hadn't been introduced yet. One was looking deeply into the fire and the other was talking to Jared by the beach. I couldn't really make him out so I turned to the one by the fire.

"Hey I'm Bonnie." I said to him. He looked at me dazed for a second then smiled.

"Hey I'm Jacob, nice to meet you." He said seeming sincere.

"You to. So how old are you? " I asked. He turned and faced me.

"I'm 18. You?"

" Same. What about the rest of them?" I asked looking around at the guys. It was hard to tell ages because they were all so big and older looking. The log shifted under me and I turned and saw Embry and Quill sit down next to me.

"We're 18 also and the dorks over there are 16." Quill said pointing towards Seth, Collin, and Brady. When they heard him they turned and glared, and he just chuckled.

"So where did you move from little one?" Quill asked. I gave him a questioning glance at the" little one" comment, but he just grinned at me.

"What you're really small, so I'm calling you little one." He said. I smirked and shoved him, which of course didn't move him even a little bit.

"Well sorry if I'm not on roids like you all are up here. " I said with a teasing grin. They all laughed and gave me huge grins.

"But I moved from Virginia." I said looking into the fire for a second. By now everyone had gathered around the fire and were listening to us banter.

"That's cool why did you move here?" Embry asked getting a scowl from Emily, who had just returned. He gave her a questioning look and she just shook her head muttering, 'boys'. I laughed and replied.

"I wanted a change of scenery." It was the partial truth at least.

As I looked up from the fire something weird happened. I caught the eye of the one guy who I hadn't been introduced to yet. When we looked into each- other's eyes it felt like the world stopped around us.

**Well that's chapter 3. Let me know what you think. I'll have chapter 4 up sometime next week. Until next time guys! :) Oh and i have pictures on my profile!**


	4. Meeting my Gorgeous Man

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

**So here's chapter 4. Also there are pictures for the story on my profile!**

* * *

It was if I had lost something a long time ago and he was it. If felt like a part of my heart, which I never knew was missing, was just filled by the gorgeous man sitting across from me.

As I started to come out of it I noticed he had the same expression as I did. Everyone was looking at us oddly. Kim and Emily were giving me excited grins and the guys were looking at Paul and gauging his reaction.

As I looked back to Paul I noticed that he was trembling. His whole body looked like it was having convulsions. Sam suddenly stood up and put his hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Paul come with me." He said with authority in his voice.

As he dragged Paul away I almost wanted to whimper from the feeling of loss without him there. Kim and Emily gave me sympathetic looks. I had no idea what was going on, but this wasn't what I had planned for when I moved here.

* * *

PAUL'S POV

As I let Sam drag me through the woods all I could think about was Bonnie. The way her red hair glowed in the fire light. The way her petite and fragile body made me want to hold her and protect her from the world.

"Paul snap out of it." Sam said. I finally realized where we were and looked at Sam.

"You imprinted on her didn't you." Sam said with a grin. I knew I had. All I could think about was running back to her.

"Yeah Sam I did." I said with a grin. He smiled at me.

"Well congrats. She's a nice girl and the pack has already taken a liking to her surprisingly." It _was _surprising considering we don't really open up to outsiders, especially people new to town.

"Why do you think we all feel so comfortable around her?" I asked curiously. Not that it's a bad thing. It's just really strange for the pack to trust someone that fast. We tended to stay to the pack and that's it.

"Maybe it's because she's your imprint and the wolves sense that she's their pack sister, so their ok with her." He said. It made sense, but I just had a feeling that it was something else all- together.

"Come on lets head back. People are going to start wondering where we are." I looked over and I could see him chuckling and shaking his head.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. He just kept laughing. I could feel my temper flare.

"What is so god damn funny?" I asked impatiently. He looked up finally sensing that I wasn't playing around.

"I just never thought that the big, bad, vicious, womanizing Paul Lahote, would find an imprint in a little, innocent girl like Bonnie." He started laughing again. I hated the way her name came out of his mouth. The possessive instincts kicked in and I threw him into a tree . He growled and tried to push me off, but when a wolf was protecting their mate no one could stop them.

"Paul relax. I was just kidding." I took a deep breath and let him go, instantly feeling stupid for my outburst.

"Sorry Sam, I don't know what happened." I told him honestly. He shook his head and looked me in the eye.

"Look Paul your instincts are going to be heightened for a while until you mate with her and claim her. Even after, it will take some restraint. But you can't go and hit any guy that talks to her." I growled at the thought of a guy going near her. It made me want to scoop her up and hide her.

"You have to be careful Paul. If you're not you could scare her away." He said seriously.

I thought about what he said. I could already feel the possessive and protectiveness as I looked around the beach for her. I found her sitting next to Collin , Brady, and Seth. She was laughing at something they said and her laugh made my heart skip a beat. But as I saw Collin put his arm around her I wanted to beat the shit out of him. My wolf snarled at this. I growled loud enough for only the wolves to hear and they all looked over to me. I glared at Collin and he instantly moved his arm. He got up and moved over next to Embry. 'Smart move pup.' I thought.

The wolf settled down and was almost purring with happiness as I looked at Bonnie. I could feel the guys watching me as I walked over to her. They all stiffened and watched what I would do. I growled lowly again and they all backed down. Their wolves sensing the stronger one since I'm Sam's Beta. They somewhat relaxed and let me sit by my mate without problems.

* * *

BONNIE'S POV

The air suddenly seemed to buzz with tension and that weird feeling came back. I looked around and noticed Sam and my gorgeous man, who I just learned was Paul, come back. Everything seemed to be fine but I just couldn't place where the feeling was coming from. As I shivered from the cold I felt Collin wrap his arm around my shoulder. His skin felt like it was on fire! But before I could say anything he dropped his arm so fast you would have thought I bit him. I watched confused as Collin suddenly got up and moved next to Embry. He gave me an apologetic smile and looked over at Paul. All the guys stiffened so slightly that I could have just imagined it. They looked at him as if he was a wild tiger and they were afraid of what he would do next. What was going on here? As he made his way over to me they seemed to relax. He sat down in the spot Collin had been in before.

"So Bonnie you have any boyfriends back in Virginia?" Jacob asks teasingly. I felt Paul stiffen next to me but I just kept looking towards the fire.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. Why, are you offering?" I winked at him with a teasing grin. I was surprised at myself. A comment like that would normally make me remember Damon and make me want to curl into a ball. But now it's like nothing happened. What the hell is going on?

He chuckled. It was so low that I wasn't sure if I heard it, but it almost sounded like Paul was growling. Jacob lost his grin and looked into the fire. I finally turned to Paul and looked at him. He was probably one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen. He was tall just like the rest of them, but he seemed to have more muscle on him than any of the others. He was BUILT. But it wasn't in the gross bodybuilder way. On him it just seemed natural. He had dark russet skin that made us seem like night and day next to each other. His light, caramel eyes seemed to glow in the fire light. As I ogled him he turned and looked at me.

"Bonnie would you like to take a walk with me?" As he looked at me it felt like I could melt into a puddle at his feet. As I snapped out of it and remembered his question I accepted.

We got up and walked along the shore.

"So how are you liking La Push so far?" He asked.

"It's nice here. I love how peaceful it is." He chuckled.

"After you've been here for a while that peacefulness will turn into boredom real fast." I picked up a rock and threw it into the ocean barely making it past the waves. He picked one up as well and threw it twice as far as me giving me a smirk when I teasingly rolled my eyes at him.

He finally stopped and turned to me.

" Hey I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked. I couldn't believe it. He just asked me out!

"Yeah that sounds great." I told him smoothly while on the inside I was doing a happy dance. Oh who was I kidding I was doing a freaking happy cheer. Ok breathe Bonnie breathe.

"I'll pick you up around 5 if that's ok?" I smiled.

"Yeah that sounds great." He smiled and we continued walking down the beach.

"So how old are you Paul?" I ask him. I didn't really know much about him besides his name.

"I'm 21." Wow, I thought he was like 27 or something.

"Wow you look a lot older." I told him truthfully.

"So what about you?"

"I'm 18." Thank god! I would hate to have to worry about age becoming a problem.

"So are you still in school?"

"No I graduated last year. Thank god. I don't know if I could have survived it any longer." I told him jokingly.

"Ah gotcha yeah school was a pain in the ass for me to." Something about him just made me want to tell him everything.

We had walked a long ways from the fire. Everyone looked like specs behind us.

"So what do you do during the day?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I work at Sam's mechanic shop." He said. As the wind blew I couldn't stop the shiver that went through me.

"Hey come here." he said noticing me shivering. As I stepped closer to him he put his arms around me. His skin, like Collin's, was burning hot, but somehow it felt good against my skin.

"You're really hot." I blurted out. I instantly blushed. He chuckled

"Well thanks you're not so bad yourself."

"I.. that's not what I…I meant…"he chuckled again.

"I'm kidding. My skin just runs hotter than most." Yeah no kidding. But I kept it to myself to save myself from further embarrassment.

"So tomorrow what exactly are we going to be doing on this said date?" I ask as I lean deeper into his arms. I can feel his arms tighten around me and I just wanted to pause time and stay like this forever.

"Well I figure movies and dinner are a little cliché." I nod and he continues.

"Sooooo….." he draws it out. I smack him but he doesn't even seem to feel it. Dear lord what is that boy made out of a freaking brick? I did more damage to my hand than to him.

"Well?" I ask him impatiently.

"It's a surprise." He whispers in my ear. I can feel his breath on my neck and shiver slightly from the feeling.

I turn to face him and look into his eyes. The feeling from earlier came back. It felt like the whole world stopped and we were the only people. I stared at his soft lips and imagined what it would be like to kiss him.

He seemed to follow my thoughts because he leaned down towards me and before I knew what I was doing I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

It felt like nothing I had ever felt before. Even kissing Damon didn't feel this good. It felt like everything was right in the world. It went beyond fireworks. It felt like the sun just exploded. I never wanted this moment to end. He pressed me to him tighter. I groaned at the feeling and I could feel him smirk against my lips. He pressed his tongue to my lips asking for entrance. Are tongues fought for dominance and he won. As his tongue explored my mouth I could feel his hands running along my back. I had let my hands begin to wander as well. They had trailed down from his shoulders and were feeling the muscles in his back. I moved my hand to his stomach and almost moaned when I felt his perfectly defined 8 pack.

As I broke the kiss for air we were both panting. I looked into his eyes and felt like I could fly.

"We should be heading back. It's getting late." I said just now realizing how long we were gone.

He nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked back in silence just enjoying the others company when we finally made it back to the others.

Some were packing up and most had already left. I asked Emily if she needed any help but she just told me she was fine and to go home. I gave her a hug and left with Paul walking next to me.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him as we make it to my car. It was almost funny seeing him look over my baby.

"Wow nice car. I didn't expect you to be into Camaros." He said surprised. I had gotten a new car right after I had called the real estate agent. I laughed and looked up at him.

"Well we all have our secrets." I told him in the most flirtatious voice I could muster.

"Oh really now? " He smirked and leaned down and gave me a soft, sweet, kiss that made me want to melt.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he opened my door and helped me in. I was still in a daze as I looked in the rear view mirror and noticed he was smirking.

* * *

**Okay so how did ya'll like chapter 4? Let me know what you think of the story! Until next time guys :) **


	5. Shifters

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

**Okay so sorry for the wait. **

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

PAUL'S POV

I couldn't believe how perfect she was. God I almost wanted to take her right then and there. Kissing her was like nothing I had ever experienced before. My inner wolf was purring in contentment. I watched her drive away then headed towards the woods to start my shift.

I stripped and tied my shorts and shirt around my leg. I left the wolf take over and instantly felt more relaxed in this form.

_"So you imprinted on the little one. Nice job man. She's gorgeous."-_Quill

I growled and snapped at him_." Watch it!"_

_"Relax man. She's like a sister to us."_ -Embry

_"Yeah so you better not hurt her"–_Jacob

_"Trust me that's the last thing I want to do."_ I told them honestly. She was my world. I couldn't imagine hurting her. It hurt to not have her around.

_"Oh great another one. Geeze can you all get anymore whipped?_"-Leah

_"Shut up Leah."_ We all snarled at her.

_"Oh relax. I actually like the girl. I think she'll be good for you. So don't fuck this up."_ -Leah

We were all surprised at that. Leah never liked new people. But she spends 40 minutes with Bonnie and she instantly likes her.

_"It is strange."_ Sam said joining us and hearing my thoughts.

_"Careful Sam."_ I growled at him. If he even thinks of hurting her I'll kill him.

_"Easy Paul. I was just saying that it's strange how fast everyone is taking to her. It's almost like the inner wolf accepted her first." _Sam said, more to himself than anyone else.

_"Yeah I hadn't even talked to her yet, but I felt like I could tell her anything. I felt really calm around her."-_Jacob

_"Yeah that's how it was for me too"_ -Embry

_"It felt like I was completely at peace."_ -Quill

They all agreed Bonnie was special. Sam was going to talk to the elders about it and see what they thought. As I continued my shift I wished tomorrow would come faster. I was so glad that everyone already loved her. Hell even Leah already had a soft spot for the small girl. As I ran around the woods all I could think was how much better Bonnie has already made our lives.

BONNIE'S POV

As I got out of bed that morning the first thing I did was call Meredith.

"Hello" I heard her mumble.

"Hey Meredith."

"Bonnie hey. How did the bonfire thing go last night?" I told her every single detail about the night. From all the guys weird behavior and how i felt around them, to even Paul.

"Aww Bonnie I'm happy for you. But these guys you're describing, do they have really hot skin?" I wondered how she would know that.

"Yeah they do but how do you know that?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Well when you moved up there I did some research to see what the area was like and to see if there were any supernaturals around." I rolled my eyes at her protectiveness.

"So did you find anything?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know the answer to that.

"Yeah from what you've described about them it sounds like all those guys are shape shifters." I felt my heart drop.

"What are you sure? They were so nice." I couldn't believe they would ever hurt anyone.

"Don't worry their harmless. They don't hurt humans they protect them from vampires. They aren't like Werewolves. They become huge wolves the size of horses. They stop ageing once they shift the first time. But physically they become really buff and are usually really tall."

They fit the description exactly. But they weren't dangerous. I almost felt like I would fall over from the relief. I felt a weird bond with all of them and I couldn't bear to leave them. Especially Paul.

"So their harmless and I'm safe to be around them?" I ask double checking.

"Yeah. Your probably safest there. But they can have really bad tempers that make them shift easily. So be careful. They could shift and hurt you without meaning to." I thought about the scars on Emily's face and shuddered.

"How do I know if they're going to shift?"

"They start shaking really badly. Bonnie are you there?"

"Yeah Meredith I'm here. Just a lot to take in."

"Hey you said that you felt a weird bond with them right?" she asked.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything? "I asked.

"From what I'm reading it says that when a witch comes into contact with a pack it affects them. Since witches had been used as slaves by vampires, shifters have spent many generations trying to help them. Witches are all over the family trees of shifters."

"So what does that all mean?" I asked confused.

"It means that the wolves will feel at peace around you. Witches for some reason keep them calm and at peace" It explained a lot. The weird bond I felt suddenly made sense. I felt safe and loved around them. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

" Well thanks Meredith! I seriously don't know what I would do without you!" I told her truthfully.

"I don't know either." She said teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"So how's your search for Christian coming?" I wondered what would happen once she did find her brother. Would she be able to kill him?

"Not good." She said in a sigh "Every time I get a trail on him he always manages to slip away. It's infuriating!" she ranted.

"I'm sorry mere"

"It's ok bon bon" she said using my nickname. I couldn't help but think of the nickname Damon had given me. Red Bird. As I thought about him it didn't bring back the pain like it used to. I felt sad still, I think I always will. But I didn't feel like I needed to curl up into a ball and cry forever.

"You know Stefan called asking about you" I froze. Why would he call for me?

"He's really worried about you. He was even going to come looking for you. I told him you wanted to be alone, but you need to talk to him. Even if it's to tell him goodbye. We've been through too much together to let it end like this." She was right we had been through too much together. But I just didn't know what to say to him.

"What do I say to him, sorry your girlfriend left you for your brother, hope we can still be friends?" she sighed

"Just tell him that you're alright. No matter what you'll always be like a sister to him. Don't forget that."

"I'll talk to him Meredith. Thanks for everything." I told her sincerely

"Anytime, bon bon. Love you"

"Love you to" After we hung up I thought over everything she told me.

I picked up the phone and dialed a number I never imagined calling again.

PAUL'S POV

I followed Sam and the rest of the pack as we go to meet the elders. Sam had talked to them about Bonnie and they wanted to talk to all of us. You could feel the tension in the air surrounding us as we gathered around Sue Clearwater's, Leah and Seth's mom's, living room. We all sat down and waited for one of the elders to talk.

"So what is the name of this new girl that Paul has imprinted on?" Asked Old Quil Atera, Quil's grandfather.

"Her name is Bonnie McCullough." I said. At this they all looked at each other in surprise. But before anyone can ask anything Old Quill speaks up.

"So you say she is special. Why?" he asked. We all looked at Sam.

"When we met her, before even talking to her she gave us all a feeling of complete and total peace. When were around her we feel calm. We also feel protective of her already and we only met her yesterday. Even Paul is acting differently than most wolves towards their imprint. He's acting way more territorial and protective than normal." Sam said. We watched the elders talk. They all seemed surprised by the news. God please don't let this be something bad! I begged.

"Describe this girl, Bonnie McCullough to me." Billy Black, Jacobs father asked.

"She's petite, has strawberry blonde hair. She has the most innocent look to her. She has deep chocolate brown eyes. She is the kindest person." I couldn't think of a better description for her then that. She's my soul mate.

"From what you have told us we know exactly what Miss McCullough is. Now this is going to be a long story so save everything till the end" Billy Black said to us. We all nodded.

"There are many more groups of supernaturals in the world then you can imagine. And Miss McCullough is a witch."

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you all think of chapter 5! And the more reviews I have the faster I update, just fyi to everyone out there. Also if there is anything you would like to see in the story let me know, I love to hear ideas.**

**So until next time guys :)**


	6. Truth about Bonnie

**I don not own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight**

**OK so a major shout out to: steph A15**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them and after reading them knew i had to update!**

**So on with the story...**

* * *

BONNIE'S POV

As I waited for Stefan to pick up I couldn't help but feel nervous. What if he hated me?

"Hello" I hadn't heard his voice in so long and I never realized just how much I missed him.

"Hey Stefan" I said softly.

"Bonnie? Is that you? How have you been?" I laughed.

"Yeah it's me. I've been fine. What about you?" After I realized what I said I face palmed. His girlfriend just left him of course he's not going to be doing ok.

"Sorry Stefan that was a stupid question."

"No it's okay Bonnie. I'm doing better. Where are you?" He asked. I felt slightly relieved to hear that he was getting better.

"I moved to a small town in Washington called La Push. It's really peaceful here and it gives me the escape I needed."

"I'm sorry for everything Bonnie." It made me feel a lot worse hearing him apologize.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you." I told him sincerely.

"It's okay I wasn't exactly there for you either. I know how much you cared about Damon." He said.

"Actually I think I'm getting over him. I met someone else and I just feel whole when I'm with him." I told Stefan honestly.

"I'm really glad to hear that Bonnie. You tell him that if he hurts you there's going to be hell to pay from me. But I'm also trying to move on. I left Fells Church as well and I'm traveling the word again. It's nice to not be tied down to one place." I was so glad that he was trying to move on.

"I'm glad to hear that you're moving on Stefan. I wanted to apologize for leaving without saying goodbye. I felt horrible about making you worry. I just wanted to have a fresh start in a new town where nobody knows who I am." I said feeling lighter now that I had gotten that off my chest.

"Bonnie it's okay." As he said those words I realized just how much I would miss him. He had become the older brother I never had.

"Bonnie you will always be like a sister to me no matter what." I smiled at that.

"And you will always be like a brother to me Stefan. If you ever need any thing I'm always here."

"Same goes for you Bonnie"

We spent awhile just catching up and talking. I told him about Paul and everyone. I told him about everything Meredith told me. It was funny to hear him get protective as he asked a lot of questions about Paul. He told me about all the amazing things he's been doing and the people he's been meeting.

When we finally parted I felt so much better and relieved. It was good to have my friend back. It was good to have Stefan back.

PAUL'S POV

We all looked around at each other. Bonnie was a witch?

"Witches were always known for being clever, and powerful. From the beginning Vampires have always used witches. They turned them into their personal slaves. Since witches were mostly young girls you can imagine what they would do to them."

As he said this we all seemed to growl at that thought. The thought of anyone even thinking of going near my Bonnie like that would be dead in a heart- beat.

"When the shifters had found out about what was happening they had to help them. They would track down the vampires and rescue the witches. But along the way a lot of them imprinted on the witches or fell in love with them. Whenever a shifter is around a witch they feel completely at peace. We never figured out why. We figured it was probably destiny's way of saying we were meant to help them. But the want to help them has been passed down. Whenever a witch is near the pack the wolves will feel protective." We all looked at each. It was exactly how we felt around her.

"So will vampires come to try and hurt her?" I asked. If they ever did I would kill them.

"No but you need to be careful. Witches are ruled by their emotions. I don't think she's gotten all of her powers in yet. So be careful around her. They can be just as deadly as a newly turned shifter." Billy said seriously. I couldn't picture innocent Bonnie hurting anyone.

"How exactly is she going to be dangerous." Sam asked.

"Witches can have amazing powers and McCullough witches are some of the most powerful. When a witch gets upset they can trigger their powers. So let's say they get to angry well they could accidentally sent the area on fire. When they lose control it's sometimes hard to stop." He said cautiously to us.

"Now Paul, We would like to talk to you alone." Billy said to me. As the pack left I turned my attention to the elders.

"Since you're her mate the normal imprinting instincts are going to be heightened. When you're around her the need to mate and claim are going to be stronger. But there are some things you need to know. Once you mate with her and claim her she stops ageing. She will still be able to have kids, but she won't be completely immortal. She will heal like you would but if the wound is too severe then she could still die." Billy told me. I felt relief at the thought of getting to spend an eternity with her. Speaking of my mate, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30. Shit I have to get home to get ready.

"Excuse me, but I have a date with Bonnie soon and I have to get ready. Can I leave now?" they let me go and I hurriedly drove home. Soon I would be able to see my Bonnie.

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter 6. Let me know what you all think. And like I said more reviews the faster I update!**

**Until next time guys:)**


End file.
